


Satinalia

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Christmas fic, Gen, Gift Giving, Morrigan and Alistair are friends, Satinalia, secret santa gift, what are thy tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: Morrigan and Alistair go gift shopping.





	Satinalia

Satinalia had arrived at long last. The streets of Skyhold were full of eager shoppers hoping to finish up some last minute shopping before returning home to their loved ones. Morrigan sat alone at a window seat in a coffee shop. Gift shopping was not her forte. She had wanted to buy a gift for the Warden as a way to thank them. Still, she knew that without help she would struggle to find the Warden a gift.

Eventually the coffee shop store opened, making the chime hanging just above the doorway jingle. A young man walked over the barista ordering one medium coffee alongside a three cheese scones. She recognized that order and she had heard it many times before. Her gift hunting ally had finally arrived. The man sat next to her placing his coffee and scone down as he took out a few flyers from his bag. 

“You’re late, Alistair.” Morrigan eyed him as she took a sip of her latte.

Alistair shrugged as he put the flyers down. “Well, I’m here now aren’t I?”

A small smile slipped onto her lips as she lowered the cup. Despite her initial dislike of him Morrigan now found that Alistair had grown on her. The two spent a good deal of time looking through various flyers trying to find a gift. After what seemed like an eternity of searching, Alistar eventually found what appeared to be a sale at a local bookstore. The bookstore was called the Pen and The Quill. It seemed they were having a sale on various types of books. They were mainly looking for books about mythology, history etc.. After discussing it for a while, they both agreed it would be worth a trip down to the store to see if there’s anything worthwhile for their dear Warden.

They had to hurry on their way, given it was nearing closing time for most stores that evening. The two bundled up their belongings and raced out of the coffee shop. Luckily, the Pen and The Quill was just a few blocks away. After rushing through the streets for a while, they found they had made it to the store just in time. They quickly perused the books looking for just the right one only to come up empty-handed. However, just before they were about to leave disheartened the owner of the store noticed they had one book left they might be interested in. 

The book was about various elvhen related ruins situated throughout Thedas. For a few short moments both Morrigan and Alistair argued about who exactly should buy the book. As it turned out Alistair himself had no gift for the Warden as well. After watching for awhile the owner suggested to them that they should buy it as a joint gift for their friend.

Of course it took some convincing but eventually they agree to do as the owner suggested. They both each gave half the amount of the cost of the book and even had it gift wrapped. It was then Alistair received a text message asking where he and Morrigan were at. Apparently the Christmas party at the Warden‘s flat had finally begun. He showed Morrigan the text as the two left for the Warden‘s flat. It took them over an hour to reach it but when they did they did so knowing they finally have a gift for their dear friend. The two entered the flat with the wrapped gift handing it to the Warden. 

“Here you go.” Alistair smiled handing them the gift. “It’s from Morrigan and I.”

The Warden smiled as their ears twitched ever so slightly. “Oh, you didn’t have to get me a gift. The fact that you two are finally acting like friends is enough for me. But thank you.”

Both Alistair and Morrigan looked at one another. It was nice to see the smile on the Warden’s face. The Warden then dragged the two to join the others in the festive revelries. Despite the fact that the Blight had ended over 10 years ago it seemed as if some things never change. And yet, at the same time, it seems like somethings do change and for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a secret Santa gift from a thing on ye old tumblr. Posting it here given everything going on over there.


End file.
